


Baron Corbin Imagines {COMPLETED}

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and baron go to a corn maze and well get lost.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Original Female Character(s), Baron Corbin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Relax Baby

Your grip on Baron’s hand tightened as you’s two reached another dead end. Your heart beating faster and faster.

Baron turned to face you, looking at you. Concern in his eyes as he saw the look of panic in your eyes.

“It’s okay babe, we’re going to get out of this maze.” Baron reassured you, you quickly turned to face him, looking even more terrified.

“What if we don’t make it out, and we die in here.” You gasped out, looking all around the maze nervously, breathing heavily.

“Y/n, Baby-” Baron tried to say, only for you to cut him off.

“Yep, we are going to die in here.” You gasped out, trembling with fear, your head darting around the maze walls, it felt like they were closing in on you.

“Baby, look at me.” Baron ordered, but you just ignored him.

Baron let go of your clammy hand, grabbing the side of your face with both his hands, making you look at him, he let out a sigh as he saw tears fall from your eyes, wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs.

“It’s going to be okay, we’re going to get out of here.” Baron spoke softly, rubbing soothing circles on your cheeks, trying to calm you down.

“But what if we don’t and something bad happens to us.” You panicked, as more tears fell from your eyes, Baron wiped your tears away again, before answering you.

“Then if it comes down to that, I’ll keep you safe.” Baron spoke, letting go of your face and wrapping his arms around you pulling you closer to his chest.

“I’ll protect you, okay. We are going to find our way out of this maze.” Baron spoke, pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head…


	2. Baron Corbin & Finn Balor Fighting Over You

  * _Baron would put Finn in grueling matches._
  * _Which make you worry about Finn, I guess it’s a win for Finn since you worry for him and comfort him with his injuries._
  * _Since he is the acting RAW general manager, he favourites you a lot. Giving you a title opportunity._
  * _Baron restarting your matches if you lose them until you win them._
  * _If Finn comes out to ringside to cheer you on, then Baron will come out and banned him from ringside, which leaves you confused, but Finn knows why Baron banned him from ringside._
  * _Finn and Baron verbally abusing each other and getting on each other’s nerves._
  * _Course the both of them have to outdo each other, helping you with your bags or training._
  * _Baron and Finn getting competitive with each other._
  * You being completely oblivious by what is happening.
  * _Baron getting extremely jealous when you hang out with Finn._
  * _“He is my best friend.” you mumbled, frowning at Baron._
  * _“I don’t like him.” Baron grumbled._
  * _Though Finn gets jealous he doesn’t tell you to stop hanging around Baron._
  * _Baron getting annoyed with creative when they start to put you and Finn in a storyline._
  * _“No, she doesn’t need a love interest.” Baron grumbled._
  * _“Just in real life, which is going to be me.” Baron muttered to himself._
  * _“What?” the guy spoke._
  * _“Nothing.” Baron snapped._
  * _Both men interrupting each other’s time they spend with you._




	3. Dating Baron Corbin Would Include

### 

  * _Being possessive over you, especially when guys flirt with you._


  * _“Flirt with her one more time and my fist will be the last thing you see.”_


  * _A lot of making out._


  * _Cheek kisses._


  * _Baron putting his arm around your waist when he gets jealous._


  * _“You’re mine.”_


  * _Baron finding it cute when you get jealous._


  * _“I’m not jealous, I just don’t like it when people flirt with you.”_


  * _“You are so jealous.”_


  * _Baron showing you his gentle side._


  * _Wearing his merch._


  * _Stealing his shirts/ jumpers._


  * _A lot of hugging._


  * _Wearing his beanies._


  * _Riding with baron on his motorbike._


  * _Movie marathons._


  * _Going on cute dates_


  * _Cheering him on at his matches_


  * _Baron cheering you on at your matches._


  * _Going to concerts together._


  * _Tracing his tattoos._


  * _Getting matching tattoos._


  * _Baron playing with your hair._


  * _Twirling his hair._


  * _Though he insists he doesn’t like it when you play with his hair, he secretly likes it._


  * _Calling a babe._


  * _Working out together._


  * _Baron getting turned on when you work out._


  * _Sharing a hotel together._


  * _Neck kisses._


  * _Baron wearing your merch._


  * _Baron being the big spoon._


  * _Baron being extremely overprotective of you._


  * _Meeting each other’s family._


  * _Your parents taking a while to warm up to him._


  * _Always cheering each other up when one of you is sad/or/mad._


  * _Baron touching/ groping your ass a lot._


  * _Baron kissing your forehead._


  * _Baron kissing your nose._


  * _Patching each other’s wounds up._



**Sex with Baron would include:  
**

  * _Rough sex._
  * _A lot of sex._
  * _A lot of biting, scratching and a lot of hickeys._
  * _Mind-blowing orgasms._
  * _Baron eating you out._
  * _Giving Baron a blowjob._
  * _Leaving bite marks/scratches on each other._
  * _Baron groping your boobs._
  * _Baron kissing your belly/thighs._
  * _Trying a lot of different sex positions._
  * _Having sex at work._




	4. Halloween Costumes

You’re Little Red Riding Hood & He’s the Big Bad Wolf.


	5. Being a Vs Model & Their Reaction To You Walking the VSFS Runway

_Baron is proud of his baby._

_He’s even more proud when he finds out you are in the opening scene._

_He’d be clapping and smiling at you as you made your way down the runway, though his mind does wonder to dirty thoughts with you in lingerie._


	6. CHRISTMAS PROMPT: TRYING TO GET YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE CHRISTMAS MOOD // BARON CORBIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By Anon
> 
> Pairings: Baron Corbin x Reader
> 
> Prompt/Request: Could you do a Christmas prompt trying to get your boyfriend/girlfriend in the Christmas mood with Baron Corbin?
> 
> Summary: you try to get Baron to decorate the Christmas tree but he is having none of it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluff, baron not being in the Christmas spirit.
> 
> Word Count: 393

  * Baron grimaced as you turned on the radio. A Christmas tune blasting through the speakers, cringing as you sang along to it. Baron quickly turned the volume down, letting out a content sigh.

“Why’d you turn it down? I was listening to that song.” You whined, pouting at him, then looking back at the road. Baron mocked your pout, then rolled his eyes.

“Christmas sucks and so do Christmas songs.” Baron grumbled.

“Aw, don’t say that I’m sure I will change your mind once we get home, we can decorate the tree and house with these Christmas decorations we got.” You spoke, making Baron Grimace again. He looked at the back seat, rolling his eyes at all the Christmas decorations you got. To say you went overboard was an understatement, you nearly brought the whole store home with you’s.

“Doubt it, Christmas is just a huge money waster, not to mention it is the most stupid holiday ever.” Baron grumbled, making you roll your eyes.

“After we finish decorating the tree and house we can watch Christmas movies.” You spoke, trying to change his mind.

“I’m not decorating and I’m defiantly not going to watch boring Christmas movies either.” Baron grunted.

“Not even for hot chocolate.” You responded to him.

“Nope.” Baron replied.

A few minutes later, you’s finally reached your shared house. Baron let out a sigh of relief when you parked in the garage that was connected to the house.

He got out of the car as soon as you turned it off, making a beeline to the door that was in the garage that connected with the house. He quickly unlocked it, opening it up.

Just as he walked through the threshold you spoke to him.

“Aren’t you going to help me take this stuff out of the car?” you asked, Baron, turned around to face you, looking annoyed.

“You’re the one that brought that crap, you can take it out. I’ll be in my man cave don’t bother me.” Baron grumbled, turning around before he left completely he put the door stopped on, then walked off.

“Can you at least help me put the Christmas lights up outside?” you yelled, but he didn’t reply, maybe he didn’t hear you or maybe he did, but he choose not to respond.

“At least he left the door open.” You muttered to yourself….





End file.
